Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on my MP3
by Themusicfanatic
Summary: This is basically just me taking characters from TMNT and putting them to songs from my MP3. All chapters are in different timelines or whatever... yeah, sooo... you can also give me any requests for characters/songs in the reviews or something, whatever you wanna do.. anyways, hope you guys enjoy! All credit goes to the creators of the songs I use and also TMNT! I own nothing! XP
1. Shredder

**Hey guys! I would like to start off bye saying that I am a HUGE fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I do not own them or any of the songs used in these stories! Also, the stories are all gonna be in different timelines! But anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy the stories! kk bie! :P**

Shredder paced around his empty lair, every second dedicated to plans on how to destroy those stupid Turtles. he paced for a few moments, then stopped and sighed. He took out his iPhone and went to his music library. He flipped through music until he decided on a song: **_control_** **By Halsey**

The music started...

 **They send me away to find them a fortune, a chest filled with diamonds and gold...**

 **The house was awake, with shadows, and monsters, the hallways they echoed and groaned...**

 **I sat alone in bed till' the morning, I'm crying: "their coming for me!"**

 **And I tried to hold, these secrets inside me. my minds like a deadly disease**

 **I'm bigger than my body.**

 **I'm colder than this home.**

 **I'm meaner than my demons...**

 **I'm bigger than these bones.**

 **And all the kids cried out: "please stop, you're scaring me!"**

 **I can't help this awful energy!**

 **God damn right, you should be scared of me!**

 **Who is in control?**

 **I paced around for hours on empty, I jumped at the slightest of sounds...**

 **And I couldn't stand the person inside me, I turned all the mirrors around...**

 **I'm bigger than my body...**

 **I'm colder than this home...**

 **I'm meaner than my demons...**

 **I'm bigger than these bones...**

 **And all the kids cried out: "Please stop, you're scaring me!"**

 **I can't help this awful energy!**

 **God damn right, you should be scared of me!**

 **who is in control?**

 **I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head.**

 **They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead...**

 **and I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head.**

 **They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead**

 **I'm bigger than my body**

 **I'm colder than this home**

 **I'm meaner than my demons**

 **I'm bigger than these bones**

 **and all the kids cried out: "Please stop, you're scaring me!"**

 **I can't help this awful energy!**

 **God damn right, you should be scared of me!**

 **Who is in control?**

 **And all the kids cried out: "Please stop, you're scaring me!"**

 **I can't help this awful energy!**

 **God damn right, you should be scared of me,**

 **who is in control?**

Shredder turned off the music and put the phone back into his pocket. And just in time, too. Baxter stockman walked into the room. "Stockman." Shredder said. "There better be good reason for you just barging in here." "Y-yes s-sir... t-the serum is r-ready." Baxter stuttered.

"Good. At midnight, we will strike." Shredder said


	2. Karaii

Karaii was waiting for Leo on the top of the nearest building. Leo eventually showed up, where they went into combat almost immediately. Leo tried to use a leg-sweep on her, but she jumped over it, and chuckled. "That's all you got? heh, I could do this all day." She said, taking out her iPhone. "What are ya' gonna do? Make siri give me directions to the nearest coffee shop?" He said with a smirk. "No, I just feel like singing." She said, flipping to the song she felt fit, as well as literally flipping over Leo. He was surprise at Karaii when she started to sing:

 **Dangerous woman:** **by Ariana Grande**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Don't need permission**

 **made my decision to test my limits**

 **'Cause it's my business**

 **God as my witness**

 **start what I finish**

 **Don't need no hold up**

 **taking control of this kind of moment**

 **I'm locked and loaded**

 **completely focused my mind is open**

 **All that you got, skin to skin, oh my god**

 **don't you stop boy**

Leo swung at her with his samurais, but she dodged each one of them. She did a cartwheel and nearly kicked him in the face, but he did a back handspring away

 **somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a Dangerous Woman**

 **somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**

 **somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

Leo tried to escape from her by throwing a smoke bomb, but she grabbed it from his hand an threw it over the building, a purple cloud rising from where it landed. She giggled slightly and continued to sing.

 **Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and**

 **know what I'm doing**

 **the way we're moving, like introducing**

 **us to a new thing**

 **I wanna savor, save it for later**

 **the taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker**

 **'cause I'm a giver, it's only nature**

 **I live for danger**

Leo was getting tired of fighting. He couldn't believe he was being beaten by a girl who was singing an Ariana Grande song. Leo did two front flips too the building next to them, but Karaii followed him and twisted his arm, flipping him over her. He slammed to the ground, grunting. "I'm getting real bored of this fighting, Karaii... just stop already." He said, dodging her katana by rolling away.

 **All that you got, skin to skin, oh my god**

 **Don't you stop boy**

 **somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a Dangerous Woman**

 **somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout somethin' 'bout you**

 **makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**

 **somethin' 'bout somethin' 'bout somethin' 'bout you**

Karaii chuckled. "but why? I'm having so much fun." She said, their katanas clashing together. she swung at his legs but he jumped over them, aiming his katana at her back, but when he threw it, it bounced off of her armor and slid across the ground, out of reach. "Huh. Wanna go hand to hand? She said, throwing her weapon to the ground and raising her fists. Leo sighed. "If it means that we can end this fight sooner... sure." He said, throwing his katana to the ground and rushing towards Karaii.

 **All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath like that**

 **you know how I'm feeling inside**

 **somethin' 'bout somethin' 'bout**

 **All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath like that**

 **you know how i'm feeling inside**

 **somethin' 'bout somethin' 'bout**

They threw punches and kicks at each other, and Karaii could tell Leo was getting tired of fighting, so she slowed down and continued the song.

 **All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath like that**

 **you know how I'm feeling inside**

 **somethin' 'bout somethin' 'bout**

 **All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath like that**

 **you know how i'm feeling inside**

 **somethin' 'bout somethin' 'bout**

Ugh, Leo, your so boring! Have a little fun, won't ya'? She said. He swept his leg at her ankles, and she fell over and he pinned her down to the ground. He smiled. "Boring, huh?" He said. She rolled her eyes, and kicked him up and over her head, making him land on his shell. They both jumped up, and grabbed their weapons, starting to swing at each other again.

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

Their katanas clashed together as they continued their battle that was soon to end. Karaii could tell Leo was getting tired. After all, it was getting pretty late. She decided that she might as well finish the song, though.

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

She ended the song as their swords clashed one more time. She put her phone away, and smiled at Leo. "Good fight." She said, as she flipped away to her lair. "Yeah. Good fight." He said, climbing down the building.


End file.
